Payback
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Anna Maria demands that Jack pay her back for taking her ship. Contains Captain Jack Sparrow Spanking.


Author: Isawien_Greenleaf  
Email: Isawien_  
Characters: Jack Sparrow & Anna Maria  
Timeline: After POTC  
Rating: Pg-13  
Warnings: Spanking & some swearing  
Disclaimer: Sighs not mine but wish Jack was.  
Summary: Anna Maria demands that Jack pay her back for taking her ship. 

The salty sea air splashed over the tanned face of Captain Jack Sparrow as he turned the large wooden wheel to his beloved ship the Black Pearl and looked briefly at his compass before snapping it shut once again. They were heading towards a port in the East where he could let his crew rest and gather supplies before they went after more ships that had the unfortunate luck to meet with Jack Sparrow. He smirked as he remembered the look on the Spanish captain's face when he took the gold after boarding his ship. Ah yes! A Pirate's life for him! He looked up when he heard someone approaching him on the dais and his dark eyes widened in the swagger in the female pirate's steps. He was not sure if he had drunken too much rum but he liked what he saw.

AnaMaria's dark skin was like a soft chocolate with her shoulder length hair was tied back into a simple braid. She was dressed in black pants and a low-cut brown shirt that showed off much of her cleavage to the captain's delight. She smiled sweetly and walked behind the male pirate before wrapping her arms around her lover's waist. This caused Jack to nearly sail the ship towards an island of rocks. "Captain Sparrow. Why don't you let Gibbs take the wheel? I have a much better way for you to spend your time." Ana's voice was like liquid honey in his ears and he nearly groaned at the thought of what she was planning but nodded before ordering in a gruff voice to Gibbs. "Gibbs!"

"Aye Captain?" Gibbs turned from his place on the port side of the Pearl before answering the captain. He tried to hide the knowing smirk from his face before the pirate swaggered slowly down the steps to glare at his friend as Ana, who smelt like wild flowers, followed Jack. "Take the wheel mate."

"Aye." The larger man said and tried to hide his chuckles as he watched the pirate and female walked down into the lower decks. He knew Ana was still angry at the loss of her boat and that Jack was about to pay his dues to her whether he wanted to or not.

The cabin was dark except for the lit candles that were scattered around the room as the captain and Ana entered the room. There in the middle of the cabin was a good-sized bed and a large bottle of rum sitting on a small wooden table. Jack's chocolate eyes lit up at the prospect of having a good drink and then sharing the bed with Ana as he sat down on the soft mattress. Ana smirked knowingly as she locked the door before sauntering towards him seductively as the pirate watched with anticipation as he slowly drank from the large rectangular bottle. Not before long, the pirate had finished the whole bottle and swayed a bit before grinning. He was trying to make the moves on Ana but she was ready for him. Her quick dark hands grabbed Jack and flipped him onto his front, which was not a very easy task even with him being drunk. The sly but angry female pirate tied his wrists to the bed.

Jack's eyes widened in shock and he tried to turn and look at her but he could not do with his wrists tried to the headboard. "Hey! I am all for new things lov but don't ye think this a bit drastic?"

Ana smirked and worked the fastenings of Jack's pants before pulling them down. Anger flashed in her eyes before Ana brought her hand harshly down on the vulnerable bare backside causing Jack to yelp. "No I find this fair Sparrow!"

Jack yelped when the hand smacked his backside suddenly leaving a red handprint on his pale skin. "What are ye doing?" He growled as he struggled and yelped once again as Ana began to spank his backside with more vigor. He could feel the skin already starting to get warmer. "Ana! Stop it!"

"Ye stole me ship!" She yelled at him angrily and continued to smack him harshly causing Jack to struggle even harder. The least she could have done was forgive him, the pirate thought as his backside turned from hot to burning hot as she pronounced every word with a loud smack. The spanking got even faster and he found his breath quickening as the pain became almost too much to bare.

"I only commandeered it with every intention of returning it!" He protested and screamed out when he felt something solid hit him with a very loud CRACK. It was clear that she had gone on to something even more solid. He howled loudly as she continued to bring her hairbrush down on his skin leaving red welts as she replied to that.

"BUT."

SMACK

"YOU."

SMACK

"DIDN'T!"

Jack continued to howl and soon his backside felt like it was on fire. She finally stopped after he screamed out that he would make it up to her. Ana dropped the hair brush to the wooden floor with a loud clang before she untied her lover. Jack was true to his word when he made it up to her but also found himself promising to give her the next ship they captured while she comforted him. That was the night Jack vowed never to take anything from AnaMaria if he ever wanted to sit again.

The End.


End file.
